


A Doctor Who mini-fic

by babystorm (winterstorm)



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:42:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 71
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26206624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winterstorm/pseuds/babystorm
Summary: Rose and the balloon. Episode The Empty ChildWritten a few years ago when babystorm was 9.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	A Doctor Who mini-fic

**Author's Note:**

> [Linky to tumblr post](https://winterstormsqueen.tumblr.com/post/627933488917725184)

Hi, my name is babystorm and I want to tell you about this episode.

The Doctor is a Time Lord. The Doctor has a TARDIS.

"Oh yeah" Rose said, "help me!"

Jack said "I'm here!"

Rose said "where?"

Jack said "I'm behind you!"

"Oh Jack" said Rose.

"Doctor!" Rose said.

"Yes Rose?" said Doctor.

"Where are you?" Said Rose.

"I'm behind Jack," said Doctor

Rose said "oh come on!!"

The end.


End file.
